


whosoever holds the earth

by submersive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/pseuds/submersive
Summary: where there are tongues, they will be stilled.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	whosoever holds the earth

> _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._  
>    
>  — 1 Corinthians 13:4-8

*

It takes him by surprise, this love he has for Atsumu.

Sometimes it feels like Shinsuke never knew just how much he could take, how much he can carry within him and not be lit from beneath his skin as if struck by lightning, bones visible for everyone to see, until he met Atsumu.

He wishes he can tell Atsumu about it. Wishes he can verbalise these without scaring Atsumu away. Without Shinsuke sounding like he chewed up every book he’s ever read only to find out that every word he knew still would never be enough to quantify how much Atsumu means to him.

He thinks of these things as his fingers twine around Atsumu’s, the cold winter breeze brushing their faces and turning Atsumu’s nose red as they stroll around Dohtonbori.

The line of his jaw, the way Atsumu's body curved around his, the weight of his trust for Shinsuke to love every single thing about him, no holds barred. The way a single act of care can unravel him, make him malleable, make his eyes spark.

That Shinsuke didn’t _fall_ in love with Atsumu. He chose it. Walked into it, eyes wide open, fate and destiny be damned. Shinsuke wanted all of him or nothing. In a hundred lifetimes, in every version of reality. Like a soul leaving a body thinking heaven was close whenever he’s near.

Shinsuke will find Atsumu and choose him.

Always.

*

There are four things Atsumu will never be able to tell Shinsuke:

  1. That every morning he doesn’t wake up next to the warmth of Shinsuke’s body makes him feel off-kilter, as if the world isn’t quite right and it won’t be until he gets to see him in the morning light again.  
  

  2. That sometimes, when the world gets too loud, Atsumu thinks of him - that the voice in his own head isn’t even his own anymore. It’s Shinsuke’s.  
  

  3. That Atsumu can barely remember what it was like to not be in love with Shinsuke. That if Shinsuke were to ask, Atsumu would leave everything behind, old dreams be damned.  
  

  4. That Atsumu never cared for love until Shinsuke walked into his life and he hasn't been the same ever since.



*

Love is in the words they can never say, because they didn't need words anyway.


End file.
